There is an axial fan that includes an impeller having a hub and a plurality of blades disposed on an outer periphery of the hub, and a housing surrounding the impeller. The blade has a leading edge angle (α) which is within a range of −8 degrees to −20 degrees, an attaching angle (β) which is within a range of 36 degrees to 50 degrees, and a twisting angle (θ) which is within a range of 10 degrees ±2 degrees (see JP-A-2011-247246).